Just A Kid
by HomoSocks
Summary: "Cause it's too cold for you here, and now let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater ." ToshiroღRangiku oneshot.


**A/N: My first Bleach fanfiction. So of course it has to be a Toshiro/Rangiku oneshot. I plan on writing more of Bleach! I think I might write more Rangiku and Toshiro too! So please give me a review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Summary: "Cause it's too cold for you here, and now let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater~." **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: ToshiroღRangiku  
><strong>

_.oO Just A Kid Oo._

The captain relaxed back in his chair, his icy blue eyes carefully looking over the room he'd just finished cleaning. Rangiku would often leave the place a mess during her late night drinking sessions while trying to do paperwork. The albino captain sighed placing a palm over his eyes engulfing his sight into darkness. His mind wandered to what he had overheard earlier that day.

Toshiro had been out on some business when he passed a window, inside a few girls were chattering. It was of no concern to him but once he heard Rangiku's voice he paused beside the opened space. He was about to barge in angrily, after all she was late for work. Once he heard the subject they were discussing he decided not to interrupt. Toshiro didn't know what came over him or, why he wanted to hear such annoying prattle...

"Eh?! Are you really saying there is no one, Rangiku?" The voice belonged to Rukia Kuchiki, not the most mature person in world. It didn't surprise Toshiro in the least that she would be leading this interrogation.

"I think she is bluffing! You have to belong to someone!" The high-pitched and over excited voice without a doubt belonged to Yachiru.

"Tsk." Rangiku finally spoke up, being the closest one to the window Toshiro could hear his subordinate very clearly. "As if, I'd ever _belong_ to a man."

"What about your tension? Doesn't it build up down there?" The emotionless voice was Nemu Kurotsuchi. Toshiro thought the question was beyond inappropriate, he was just about to interrupt. But damn it all he couldn't help but be a little curious of what Rangiku's answer might be. Toshiro was pretty good at keeping his thoughts and relationship strictly friendly or, professional depending on the situation. When it came to Rangiku Matsumoto even Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't prone to slip ups.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Nemu!" Rangiku chuckled out loud before adding. "What about you? Are you a little naughtier than we all thought?"

"Oooooh~!" Yachiru cheered the question directing her sparkling gaze over to Nemu.

"I don't experience such feeling or, engaged in such things. My father has taken all the precautions to ensure this. Would you like to hear the details?" Nemu answered in her monotone voice completely unaffected by the subject.

"N-No need for that!" Rukia spoke up in a panic to avoid getting whatever description Nemu was prepared to tell them about. Toshiro was thankful that the small ravenette saved them all from that tidbit of information. Was this the nonsense assistant captain's occupied themselves in their free time!? Toshiro ran a dainty hand threw his bangs while leaning his head back against the brick wall next to the window.

"Anyway! Rangiku, who are you interested in?" Rukia tried to change the subject back to what they were discussing in the first place. "Is it my brother? It is isn't it?!"

Toshiro considered this for a moment. Captain Kuchiki was handsome, powerful, respected. Taking his personality into account... Well, it wasn't like he was a bad person, Toshiro just doubted he would have the patience dealing with Rangiku needed. In the end once that patience was at its end Rangiku would probably just consider the male boring.

Silently, Toshiro came to his own answer in his head. _Nope._

"Nope." Rangiku echoed the same conclusion not a second after her captain.

"My father?" Nemu asked with little concern making Toshiro wonder why she was still going along with this. Still the same answer as last time registered in his head. _Nope._

"Nope." Rangiku repeated again sounding as if she was growing tired of this little game.

"What about Ichigo!?" Yachiru asked cheerfully, it sounded like she slammed her little palms down on the table to emphasis the outburst.

"Ichigo?! W-What are you talking about, Yachiru!? He doesn't count, right?!" Rukia spoke up, it sounded like she was panicking again. Maybe she was trying to protect her orange-haired friend from sexual harassment courtesy of Matsumoto. Rangiku chuckled once more at Rukia's urgency, waving a dismissive hand to ease the ravenette's panic Rangiku spoke.

"Don't worry~. I won't try anything with the human boy."

Rukia took a breath, what sounded like relief. Toshiro decided that he had eavesdropped for far too long, it was a waste of time as well. Not a relevant thing was said between the girls. Just the constant babble he would have come to expect from a motley crew like this. The small captain was a step away from the window before he stopped hearing Rukia speak one last time.

"What about Captain Hitsugaya?"

There was a long pause, it felt like forever, all the same Toshiro remained silent awaiting an answer. His eyes looked over his shoulder, he was about to see some blonde hair on the inside of the window. His fists clenched, she sure was taking her time.

"Taichou." Rangiku spoke the title he was so used to hearing from her. "What do you want me to say? Do you'd really think we'd fit together, Rukia? He's really just a kid."

_Just a kid._

Those were the last words he heard before he'd storm off. It wasn't like her words cut him deep, they may have wounded his pride a little bit... They didn't actually _hurt_ him though did they? When one would look on the pair it was easy to notice they were polar opposites. He was short and slender, she was tall and curved to sin. He was as cold as ice, she was as warm as the sun. He was melancholy, she was bubbly.

They wouldn't work, they couldn't work. Thinking otherwise would be immature of anyone, especially him. So why? Why was he sitting here continuing to think about something that should mean nothing to him. What foolishness had wormed its way into his mind? Toshiro growled his nails digging into the skin of his forehead before moving his hand away from his eyes.

He could see the sunlight faltering behind the curtains. Was it evening already? It was cold... It wasn't just that it was winter either, his thoughts had chilled the air in the room. Toshiro felt like he had occupied his mind with too much other than work today, without wasting more time he pulled the closest stack of paperwork toward him. He had to get a hold of himself already. There wasn't much to sulk over, his pride was still intact.

If that was true then what was wrong?

_.oO1Oo._

It was much later that evening when Toshiro set off for his home. His scarf tightly tucked around his neck, his headband warming his scalp, his jacket snug around his slender frame. His breath misted in front of him in the cool winter's night air. After cramming as much work as he could possibly handle into one session the young captain was completely tired out. His frustration from earlier nearly forgotten.

The short captain however had those thoughts resurface when he ran right into two large soft orbs. Really he should start paying attention to where he was walking when _she_ was lurking. Toshiro pulled his face from between Rangiku's cleavage that was mercifully covered tonight by a jacket.

He shot a chilly glare up at her smiling face before brushing passed her. Whatever she needed she could wait until tomorrow, he was exhausted. On top of that not only did she skip out on work today, she sought fit to talk ill of him behind her back. _Just a kid._ Who did she think she was anyway?

"Taichou!" Rangiku whined turning to follow behind the albino. Toshiro ignored the nuisance continuing back to his home in silence, that didn't stop her from following him. "Taaaaichooou!" Rangiku whined louder her fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket giving it a gentle shake.

"I have nothing to say to slackers." Was the captain's retort glancing over his shoulder at the taller woman. A goofy smile was still curved into her features while a half-hearted apology passed her lips. "You can speak if you want. I won't promise to listen however." Toshiro told her sternly.

"Don't be like that, Taichou." Rangiku purred affectionately trying to get back on his good side. Her hand tightened on his jacket pulling him back into her soft chest as they walked. "You look like you worked yourself to the bone. I'll make it up to you somehow~."

They stayed silent like that for a moment, walking so close together that their bodies were touching. Sometimes they did this, but what exactly did this mean? And why did Toshiro allow it? What did Rangiku think doing this was, cradling a child? That thought only made the albino's blood boil more than his icy veins were used too.

"Don't touch me." Toshiro demanded pulling away from her pleasant vice. Straightening his jacket he turned to face her ceasing their walking. "If you wanted to make it up to me you could actually carry your own workload for once." He told her harshly.

"What's wrong with you?" She responded without any pause, her grinning face turned into one of worry. Why would she assume something was wrong? Wasn't he always like this, what did he do that was so different from the norm? Refuse her embrace?

"I'm cold." Toshiro said turning on his heels to continue on his way home.

_Rangiku stopped following him after that._

_.oO2Oo._

After that night there was an awkward silence between the two of them for the next few days. Rangiku didn't skip a shift again, in fact she was working more diligently than usual. Toshiro just chalked that up to him finishing most of the paperwork they had piled up that night. What was she trying to pull anyway, trying to get him to notice her?

No way. She would never go to such lengths, Toshiro tried to shake off the thoughts in his work. Unlike last time however the captain was having trouble getting over it. It was even more distracting working in the same room as her. Just one word from Rangiku at this point might have broken the thick tension in the air, she never spoke.

Instead Toshiro found himself looking her way. His eyes carefully gave her a once over her, considering every single part of her. That stupid beauty mark under her lips, her short blonde hair, the way her curves clung so tightly to her black robes.

As strict as Toshiro was even he felt victim to less than pure thoughts at times. Most of those times the object of such overwhelming feelings was Rangiku. But a hazy lust-filled mind could hardly count as genuine feelings toward the assistant captain. It wasn't like that, is what the little captain always told himself. And now here he was looking at the assistant captain from across the room.

He prayed none of his other subordinates saw him. Toshiro spared one last look at her face but in that moment he noticed she was looking right back at him. Their blue gazes met for a brief moment before Toshiro dropped his head back to the work sprawled out on the desk in front of him. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he tried to figure out what that look on her face just now had been.

After a few minutes of sitting there the albino had the courage to shoot another look across the room.

Her seat was empty.

_.oO3Oo._

Whatever was happening had to end. The time for confrontation had come, perhaps this was all his fault for taking her comment too much to heart. To make it worst it was him that had been eavesdropping on her. But the problem was that he was too stubborn to admit his faults out loud. Maybe, he still was just a spoiled brat.

Toshiro kicked around plans in his head how to go about ending this on his way back home. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the note attached to his door. The albino ripped the paper from the door giving it a quick read through, and then another one to make sure he got all that right.

_ღLove Letterღ_

_Beloved Taichou, please meet me on the rooftop right above my place!_  
><em>This is a very serious confession about all the love in my heart for my Taichou!<em>  
><em>You know you want to come!<em>  
><em>Don't you?<em>  
><em>You do.<em>  
><em>Kisses,<em>  
><em>Assistant Captain of the Tenth Company Rangiku Matsumoto.<em>

Toshiro gritted his teeth, a vein in his temple pulsing. He could almost feel his assistant captain's sarcasm oozing off the sheet of paper in his hands. He was unable to ignore his impulse to tear the paper into pieces before setting off to Rangiku's rooftop to give her a piece of his mind. Luckily for the woman by the time he made the trip over to her home he had simmered down a bit.

Gracefully, he hopped up to her rooftop to see the woman laying on her back huddled underneath a blanket in addition to her warm clothing. It was chilly tonight the captain noticed tightening his scarf around his neck. "I'm here." He said out loud after a moment approaching the woman.

"Did you get my love letter?" Rangiku asked in her usual cheery tone. Toshiro growled, Rangiku chuckled. "I knew that you'd be excited!"

Shoving his hands in his coat pocket he stood beside the woman as she sat up. One of her hands came up to her hair to managed the unruly strains. Sighing Toshiro looked at the view over the Soul Society from Rangiku's roof. Of course being high maintenance Rangiku accepted nothing less than what she considered glamorous living quarters.

"What do you think of me?" Rangiku asked softly making Toshiro perk up a bit. He looked down at her for once, he tried to figure out if she was just screwing with him. But the look on her face... She seemed genuine.

"Uh..." Toshiro opened his mouth for words though none came out. He struggled to form an answer for the woman in front of him, finally he was able to get a few words out of his mouth. "You're important." Toshiro pale skin might have colored a bit, not that anyone would be able to see in the moonlight. The captain added more on to his answer not wanting to leave it at that. "I wouldn't be able to do my job without you. I think.. I think I'd be in a worst place without you. I've been able to stay true to my resolve all this time. So I think you're irreplaceable."

"Is that a confession, Taichou~?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"C'mere." The command caught Toshiro off guard, the woman below him outstretched her arms making grabby hands at him. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant by _c'mere_. "Lay down with me."

The albino shook his head finally understanding her. He looked away from her and back out at the view in front of him. "No way." Was his answer. "I'd just make you cold."

"Don't be an idiot." Rangiku repeated his previous statement pulling on his leg. "You aren't so cold."

Muttering protests under his breath Toshiro decided to grant the Rangiku's request. He owed this much to her after his behavior the last couple of days. The captain laid down next to her on the rooftop, Rangiku wasted no time throwing her blanket over the two of them. Toshiro protested a little louder than before she managed to shush him.

He laid his head back against the roof looking up at the dark sky, Rangiku's head found its resting place on his chest. He hoped she couldn't feel his heart beat speed up in that moment. _She's so warm,_ Toshiro mused to himself trying to keep the creeping feelings for the woman at bay. They were strictly professional...

_Her breath was against his neck.  
><em>  
><em>Lips brushing his skin.<em>

_"Toshiro..."_

_Strictly professional._


End file.
